


the cherry on top

by softlyspoken



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Did I mention this is fluff?, FLUFFFFFF, M/M, The tiniest bit of smut, can you imagine like there is no angst in this at all, enemies to lovers sort of, just fluff, the great british bake off AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyspoken/pseuds/softlyspoken
Summary: Robert enters a baking competition with only one thing on his mind until everything changes





	the cherry on top

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write this for ages, and now that bake off is back on its spurred me on to actually get this done. It’s nothing but silly fluff really so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you don’t know what the heck The Great British Bake Off is then it’s basically a baking competition show with next to no drama (the worst thing is if someone’s cake is underdone or something) and everyone helps each other. There’s zero rivalries at all and at the end of every week after completing three challenges, someone goes home. This keeps happening until the final where someone is crowned the winner and literally just get a trophy, no money, no baking gig. That’s all!

Robert’s not an idiot, he knows that there’s pleasantries and then there’s being overtly nice and playing up to the cameras so he doesn’t entertain the way someone called Harriet wants to know what he does for a living. He waits for them to be called into the tent, gets an apron on himself and decides to assess the bunch of losers he’s going to have to look at for the next ten weeks.

There’s a guy with glasses on and boats on his shirt who’s nearly passing out because of the heat or he’s excited or he’s just really weird. Robert eyes him for a second before he leans back against the work surface and spots Harriet speaking to some other woman in a yellow cardigan. They seem to be laughing about something to do with the way Harriet’s holding the rolling pin. 

He casts his eyes away just in time to hear a crashing sound from opposite him, there’s this guy crouched down on the floor and Robert indulges in looking at the shape of his arse before he stands and picks up his utensils. Robert can only roll his eyes when he sees some older man introduce himself as Jimmy and helping the guy with the arse. 

“Right ladies and gents.” There’s a woman smiling, introducing herself as Lydia and banging on about how lovely it is to see them all. He doesn’t expect it to start as soon as it has but he’s ready for whatever comes his way. He can follow instructions, he can cook so baking can’t be any different. 

Only by the end of the first day Mary Berry is on his hit list because apparently his banana bread was a tad too dry. He decides to hate the world, especially when the lady with the yellow cardi gets a big smile from Paul and an even bigger one from Mary. 

She’s called Laurel. She’s annoying.

—

By the end of the second day he realises that he has to try and get to know the others at least just for the camera stuff. He’s striking up conversation with a girl called Amy with an annoying accent and braids in her hair for a while when she mentions her little boy and Robert loses interest.

“How long have you been baking for then?” He tries again, arms crossed and shirt sleeves up as he approaches Jimmy and sees that the guy with the nice arse behind him is laughing with someone else. 

“Oh. Not long. See my daughter actually entered me ...”

And just like that, it’s boring again.

The only one who really isn’t yet is Ellis. He’s the guy the nice arse guy was laughing with. He makes a protein shake flavoured cake for a showstopper and Robert hates how in awe he is of it.

He almost gets a Hollywood handshake. 

Robert’s left explaining to their oldest baker Brenda why exactly everyone’s laughing about it. Nice arse guy meets his eyes and he can feel him watching as he painfully explains what’s so funny.

—

He doesn’t go home first and he’s not even faintly surprised considering some idiot called Dan hardly cooked his showstopper and basically butchered a cream slice in the technical.

He doesn’t even bother with the goodbyes for him either. He just waves and stands smugly as they talk to the camera about how there week has gone.

“I did good.” Robert shrugs. “So. I’m not complaining.” Even the camera man looks like he wants to throttle him. He’s clearly not playing ball with the happy go lucky thing all the contestants have. 

“Smug I see.” The nice arse guy almost appears out of nowhere as the cameras go down, he’s got this striped purple top on and a look about him like he’s been waiting to say something. 

Robert catches his eyes, soaks in the colour. “Just confident. It’s a competition after all.” He looks across the field and sees someone wave goodbye to them. “Who’s that?” He asks.

“Finn.” 

“Oh the guy with the boats.” The man just frowns. “The prints of them on his shirt. Eccentric.”

“He’s alright. You don’t know his name?” Robert just blinks. “It’s Finn.” He says again before he turns away down the path to the carpark. 

“And ...”

“Aaron.” 

“Aaron.” It feels weird in his mouth, then it doesn’t. 

—

By the end of the first week the papers print ‘Smug Sugden’ in all the articles and Lorraine Kelly thinks he’s going to be quite naughty but he doesn’t care at all. 

He’s still in the game isn’t he?

—

The next week is biscuit week and Robert thinks big. He decides to construct his old village out of gingerbread but his hopes flatten along with the structure and he blames it on the noises Jimmy’s making in the corner of the room. He’s also got Liam in his ear, saying over and over again that everything is going to be fine and his wife at home will be proud of him.

He tries to put it back together as best he can, decides salted caramel could potentially hold it together perfectly but Harriet cuts her hand and he’s nosey.

He burns the caramel. Paul arches an eyebrow at his lack of a masterpiece and moves onto Aaron’s. Aaron’s got creases around his eyes and a wobble to his stand when Paul and Mary inspect. He’s built a rollercoaster. He mentions taking his little sister whenever she visits.

Robert rolls his eyes at it, realises he’s sick of yet another sob story and attempts to forget his own.

There’s a mandatory clap when Paul and Mary finish eating and Lydia runs after them taking more of Aaron’s shortbread bonanza. He shakes his head and claps slowly. 

“Yeah well it didn’t go well.” Robert kicks the ground when the camera’s want him to look all sad and worried about the possibility of going home. He doesn’t, he realises he just has to keep being a smidge worse than one person. 

So he is, Liam’s was marginally worse than his and at least Robert got his icing on in the first challenge.

He’s safe. Ellis is star baker but the camera points to Aaron like he was in with a chance too.

Robert gets a hug from Jimmy and feels lumped with him.

—

He comes back with a plan. He’s not going to go around playing pretend nice anymore considering it’s week three and the likes of Amy — can’t work a fan oven — and Jai — isn’t it funny how shit I am when I own a sweet factory — are still around. It isn’t fair so he isn’t going to play fair and he doesn’t give a shit.

He starts with the signature challenge. It’s Pie week and Jimmy reckons he’s in his element with it all as he sits back and lets his meat brown. He gets lost in his own little world enough to get up and make a cup of tea.

Maybe Robert turns down the oven. Maybe he doesn’t. The camera’s too busy watching Ellis start dancing as he waits for his greens to cook. Jimmy doesn’t finish on time and Robert pretends to care as Aaron and Harriet help him get something on the plate. Paul pulls a face, says the meat is still pretty spongy and Lydia pats him on the back as a way to apologise. Even Robert comes over and offers a fake smile of encouragement when Ellis says it isn’t over yet. 

He walks quietly back to his work station and only moves away again when Amy makes it too easy not to meddle. She’s mixing in her flour and holding it like it’s an umbrella, all haphazardly up in the air and Robert trips over it. 

“I’m sorry.” Robert says, she’s all wide eyes and shaking her head at him saying it’s fine. “Here. Use mine.” He says. 

Maybe it’s pain flour and not self raising. 

Amy doesn’t notice a thing.

The judges do, Mary’s a dab hand and pulling this odd little face and making everyone know something is wrong. She says it’s got a strange texture, a weird consistency.

“I just did it like I always do.” Amy says, she shrugs her shoulders and continues to be none the wiser. Robert’s pies on the other hand turn out pretty perfect, Paul says he’s got the exact right consistency and he smiles.

He feels weirdly proud of himself.

“Family recipe that?”

It’s chicken and mushroom pie. He remembers his dad attempting to fumble something together for them to eat and his mum elbowing him out the way and presenting it to them like it was a new invention.

It makes everyone look at him, makes Aaron look at him with his arms folded and a small smile on his face.

“Yeah sort of.” He shrugs and Mary looks like she wants to squeeze his cheeks as she eats more and then nods. 

He refuses to cry on camera like half the others do whenever they get good news. He holds it together until the cameras are down and he’s sitting by himself on a bench overlooking the tent. 

“Tracy’s eating all your pie you know.” He looks up to see Aaron holding out a cup of tea patterned with blue stars and sipping another. “Suppose you don’t really care.”

“Nah.” Robert nearly smiles, looks at the tea. “That for me?”

“Maybe.” Aaron frowns. “If you don’t want it ...”

“Thanks.” Robert takes it slowly, cups it and then looks up at Aaron looking at him. 

“You did good with the pie, should be proud.”

Robert frowns faintly. “Because Tracy’s eating it?” She wears a beret sometimes and constantly has red nails and bright lipstick. She’s harmless. 

“Because _Paul_ said it was good.” Aaron says, he grips the bench tightly with one hand. Robert just nods slowly. “Thought you were meant to be the smug one?”

“I am. Who are you?”

Aaron clearly thinks about it for a second because he sits back and doesn’t say anything. “The clutz.” Robert scoffs. “I keep dropping things.”

“Yeah I noticed.” Robert has his teeth biting down on his tongue and he almost smiles. Aaron looks at him funny and then nods.

“OK.” He says, all mysterious and aloof. Robert watches him leave, realises his tea’s gone cold.

—

Tracy fucks up her showstopper, the edible glitter she thought would make it looks pretty went everywhere and makes it taste like ash. 

Amy messes up things herself this time though, a shitty sob story about her little boy Kyle isn’t enough for them to send her packing. Apparently she’s just made too many mistakes.

Another one down. 

—

They go all European cake week next and it throws everyone off. No one knows anything because they’re all uncultured swines so Robert basically has it in the bag.

He masters the signature with ease and the technical Portuguese tarts are a piece of cake. He actually says that to the camera, smug as ever. He watches Harriet in a flap as she tuts at him from behind the camera and Aaron and Ellis look less than impressed.

“It’s just a baking show.” Robert says to Laurel as they cameras stop rolling and they get to go home for the day. “No need to get into such a tizzy.”

“Yeah well that’s easy for you to say.” Aaron says. “Not all of us have had the luxury of travelling the world.”

And apparently, _apparently_, Aaron’s the voice for the crowd because everyone seems to agree without opening their mouths at all. They all just look up at him. 

Robert’s jaw tenses when Aaron stands there looking guilty, like he’s sorry, like he wants to take it back. 

“And I should care because?” Robert asks, it makes Brenda huff and get her coat. She’s mumbling something about serving cakes longer than he’s been alive but he doesn’t even bother to listen because Aaron’s scowling at him.

“I thought you were ...” Maybe Aaron was foolish enough to think that a small conversation between them means they’re friends.

“Thought what? This is a game right?”

“Yeah not the Hunger games.” Ellis pats Aaron on the back before he leaves and Aaron stays where he is.

“I’m not here to make friends.” Robert really can’t help himself. So Aaron hesitates with saying something before leaving too.

Robert’s sure he’s supposed to care about being public enemy number one but he doesn’t. He knows why he’s here and he keep the game up until Harriet’s out the way and Laurel’s a sniffling mess. They have to cut out the group hug because Robert’s all gangly awkward limbs and it doesn’t look right.

He gets star baker though, and maybe he gets a little excited and maybe there’s a glint in his eye when he speaks to the cameras after. He’s proud of himself.

—

Aaron doesn’t like him anymore and Robert’s confused as to why he thought he did in the first place. He understands why, he’s not up his arse like everyone else is. He isn’t overly friendly like Ellis and isn’t trying to be his mum like Brenda. 

“Ready for week four?” He tries asking him, he’s tying up his apron and acknowledging Aaron’s presence. Aaron drops something on the floor and he’s got flour on his face when he turns around. 

“Uh ...”

“I’m making conversation.”

“That’s unlike you, thought you weren’t here to make friends.” Aaron says, he shrugs a little and wipes a tea towel over his face. Robert goes to say something else when Lydia comes out with the judges and the cameras go on. “You can go back to be being a prick now.” He says, and that only gets Robert’s back up.

He’s foolishly thinking of it during the signature and it makes him over bake his danishes, they come out hard rather than soft and he has to watch Aaron get a curt strong nod from Hollywood.

He’s in danger come the technical and makes a point of looking around for flour in anyone’s hair and a look of panic over their face. Aaron somehow looks as cool as anything, he’s apparently made donuts with his little sister before and it makes something in Robert’s chest hurt. 

He does well _again_. Robert suddenly wants it to be the last time. He really does, so he makes a point of sabotaging him come the showstopper. He tries replacing his sugar with salt during one of their breaks. Tries. Only it doesn’t work out.

Mainly because Aaron’s got a lighter step on him than Robert thought.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Aaron’s scowling like mad as he reaches out for the salt. “You’ve — you’ve _got_ to be kidding me.”

Robert gulps. “I was ...”

“Cheating. You were just cheating.” Aaron says. “Are you that much of a dick?”

Robert rolls his eyes. “I haven’t stabbed you.” He says. “I was — look OK just give it back and —“

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t tell everyone what you’ve been up to.” And Robert goes for the idea that Aaron’s not a grass. It has more of an impact on the man than he thought it would. 

“You’re a prick.”

“I’ll stay out of your way.” Robert says slowly. “I ...”

“You’ll leave if you know what’s good for you.” Aaron slams the salt down on the counter and tells Robert to piss off. In the end he does, he sits awkwardly on the bench outside and he ends up too distracted during his signature to not mess it up pretty badly.

Aaron watches him like a hawk as he gets criticised by the judges. Aaron gets words like ‘heart’ and ‘love’ clearly shown through his baking and it makes Robert feel sick. 

In the end it’s him or Jai and they have to go speak to the cameras individually whilst the others eat biscuits with cups of teas. 

“Thought I’d win this easily but here I am.” Robert rolls his eyes. “I’m probably going home so ...” He clears his throat and sighs. “I just wanted to ... my sister’s probably watching and I haven’t seen her for a while so ... thought this could be a way to ...” He stops himself and then tells them he needs a minute like a right loser. He doesn’t really know why he’s said any of that, he’s head feels huge and heavy and Aaron’s probably telling whoever he can there’s a cheater in their midst so there’s no point. 

The minute he has lasts less than that because of Aaron. Apparently he’s heard him, he’s got a soft frown on his face and his arms folded. “Anyone ever told you that you’re a dick?” He asks, voice serious as ever but a small smile on his face.

Robert rubs a hand over his eyes. “Yeah well ... I’m probably going home so don’t worry. This dick will be out the way soon.” Aaron scoffs. “What?”

“Thought you just wanted to _win_.”

Robert frowns. “Everyone does.” He shrugs, because why on earth would you enter a baking competition? 

“It’s not just that though. Didn’t know you had a sister.” Aaron says, he kicks his trainers together. “Snap.”

“Yeah well, we haven’t spoken in a while.” Robert looks towards the ground. “So I don’t think it counts.”

“It does.” Aaron says. He almost smiles and Robert’s heart stops. “Who knew you had a heart.” He says and Robert goes to speak before they’re asking Robert to speak again. “No one gives a shit about who you want them to think you are. It’s just baking innit?”

And Robert takes it onboard. He mentions his sister, mentions missing her and this being a way to connect. He doesn’t mention the fact that he expected to be out in the second week tops and that so far he’s cheated his way here but he thinks it.

In the end Jai goes, he doesn’t even seem that bothered, more relieved than anything and Robert feels like an idiot for getting so worked up. He shakes Jai’s hand and then feels everyone hugging him like they were actually bothered he was staying.

They’re too fickle for words. 

Aaron squeezes his arm and dips into the smallest barely there hug Robert’s ever had. He comes up bright red and pink in the ears and Robert waits for him to say something.

“If you try sabotaging anyone again I’ll —“

Robert shakes his head; feels lighter suddenly. “You have my word.” He says, and he looks down at the hand on his arm still. Aaron looks too before pulling away. 

“You owe me.” Aaron says.

Robert doesn’t really mind. He’s got a particular vibe from Aaron. A gay one. He doesn’t mind that either. 

— 

He comes back with a new attitude mainly because of Aaron. He’s not going to be blubbering like he does every time something goes his way but he also won’t be messing with anyone anymore. 

It’s bread week and although his signature bakes weren’t too bad and his technical is going pretty well he can’t help but look over at the absolute state Aaron’s in. They’re cooking, not baking, well it’s a bit of both but Aaron’s a mess of utensils and flour and there’s a puddle of water by his feet that’s alarming.

Robert looks away once, twice and then rolls his eyes and tries to carry on kneading his bread and minding his own business. Only the cameras have picked up on it and sooner rather than later he’s walking across the room and asking if he needs help.

Aaron looks up with wide eyes. “You don’t have to ...”

“Well it’s pretty agonising from where I’m standing.” Robert huffs, “They need to go in the oven now and turn this down, add some cornflour so it doesn’t stick.” 

Aaron just nods his head slowly and Robert takes over really, he’s behind Aaron helping him roll the dough out and the cameras try and make it look like a scene from Ghost. Aaron’s bright red when Robert pulls away and only mumbles out a thanks before Robert gets back to his own station.

“God this is impossible.” Tracy says, her dough is sticky and solid at the exact same time and Robert rolls up his sleeves to help her whilst his rolls back. “How do you know how to make these so well?”

He thinks of being in the kitchen when he was about three foot tall and listening to his mum tell him these were the easiest things to make if you practiced hard enough.

“I just followed the recipe.”

“Oh yeah so I must have followed the sun rays.” Tracy brings a hand to her forehead and looks like she wants to cry. Robert decides to tap out before she’s weeping on his shoulder, he gets the mixture as best he can before Laurel’s running over with tissue and Lydia’s telling them all they’ve got fifteen minutes left.

Robert gets first place, Ellis gets second and Laurel third. Aaron settles on a solid fourth place and Jimmy’s way down the bottom. Mainly because his rolls could have been used in a battle ground. 

“Thanks for helping me.” Aaron says, he has this renewed sense of something about him and Robert welcomes it a little. 

He admires the all black thing he’s working with in the heat of the summer and notices the way Aaron’s looking at how he’s rolled up his sleeves today. 

“Thought I’d be nice.” Robert shrugs. “That alright with you?”

“Yeah, well it beats you trying to sabotage your way through this.” Aaron has a small smile on his face again and he lingers whilst the rest of the team start to leave the tent for the end of the day. 

“You did say ... I owe you.” Robert says, he looks around and realises that the cleaners are starting to come towards the tent like they always do after a challenge. He stops wiping down his counter and turns to see Aaron closer to him than he was before.

“I did yeah.” Aaron looks down at Robert’s mouth and then the sound of a hover going in the distance makes him step back a tiny bit. “Fancy a walk?”

Robert fancies a walk. They end up just going around the tent really, the land around it stretches further than both of them realised and they only manage to make it to the edge where a bench is.

Aaron sits cross legged and looks nervous and Robert feels like he’s back at school or something.

“First in the technical then.” Aaron says, he runs a hand down his thigh and then looks up.

“Do you really want to talk about my —“

“No.” Aaron says and then he leans forward and brings Robert’s face towards him with a force that makes Robert’s breath catch in his throat. He kisses him tightly, like he’s been meaning to for a while and then he pulls away slowly and stares at Robert for a second. 

“I thought I was a dick.”

“Maybe I like that.” And Robert smiles down into another kiss.

—

The next day’s a tricky one considering he’s spent most of the late afternoon kissing Aaron’s face off on a bench and now they’re back in the tent like nothing’s happened. 

The signature is a bread sculpture containing at least three flavours and leaving plenty of time for breaks. He manages to get one when Aaron’s on his and he catches him laying down on the grass with a cap covering his eyes. 

He hesitates before feeling Aaron stir and look up. “Hi.” He says, sits up on his elbows. “You on a break too then?”

“Just waiting for the dough to rise. You?”

Aaron chews his lip. “Same.” He says, he sits up properly and brings a hand over his knees. “Listen, I don’t know if you’re ...”

“I’m not.” Robert says. “Gay.” Aaron pulls this face like he’s trying not to give away how that makes him feel and then Robert holds his hand over Aaron’s. “I’m bisexual. So you know ... both.”

“But you like ...”

“You?” Robert pulls a face like he’s debating it. “Only if you help me with getting my flavours right today.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. “Fuck off.” He says playfully before looking a little more serious. “I suppose we’ll have to keep this a little quiet though. I mean they know I’m gay but ...” He gulps. “This is a competition ain’t it? Don’t want our faces plastered everywhere instead of the actual baking.” He still looks nervous around Robert and Robert’s never liked it in anyone but Aaron before.

It makes him want to touch him, hold his hand, move closer.

“Whatever you say Dingle.”

Aaron rolls his eyes again. “You’re doing that smug Sugden face again.”

“Well you must have been a fan Aaron, practically tried to rip my clothes off yesterday.” Robert winks at him and Aaron looks at him with eyes practically shaped into little hearts.

—

So Aaron doesn’t know how not to obvious about anything and Robert wishes he minded but he doesn’t. They can’t stop looking at each other from across the tent whenever they can and Robert feels a nervousness grow tight in his chest whenever Aaron’s being judged.

Aaron always makes a point of looking over at him straight after. He almost beams really and Robert doesn’t understand how they even fit together but it works. 

Brenda’s so happy they’re friends, happy and extremely clueless.

—

“Go on, tell me your favourite flavours.” Aaron nudges Robert’s stomach with his elbow as they sit against the bench and wait for their break to be over. He looks up towards him and smiles when Robert runs a hand over his hair. “Oi.”

“I’m thinking.” Robert says. “Coffee. Caramel. Chocolate obviously.” He pulls a face. “Why? Thinking of making me a cake?”

“I _was_ star baker last week.” He was and Robert squeezed him tighter than anyone else did. Aaron was all bright red and happy and Robert nearly felt dizzy with it. He has absolutely no control now over how soft Aaron makes him. “So you should be honoured.”

“Maybe I am.”

“I’d be.” Robert frowns a little and Aaron sits up, hugs his knees. “If you made me one with all your fancy ingredients.”

Robert rolls his eyes. “For the very last time, chamomile tea isn’t fancy.”

“Says you.” Aaron scoffs.

“Do you want to spend the next two seconds trying to spell chamomile for me or will you just —“

Aaron pulls Robert in close, hands on his face and eyes closed as the colours in his vision dance from blue to orange and back to blue again.

—

They’re in the middle of a massive showstopper all about expressing themselves and Robert would rather roll over and die than have to be so cheesy. He’s gone with doing a tiramisu cake in the form of a laptop and briefcase. 

Aaron calls him dead boring and then tells him he can’t wait to see it. For some reason it makes everything inside Robert sing. 

Now though, he’s doing OK and Aaron really isn’t. He’s struggling through the challenge, pots and pans are everywhere and not even Jimmy can settle him the way he usually does with a kind word and a look at the bigger mess he’s dealing with to put things into perspective. 

“Hey, Aaron.” Robert comes over quietly, watches Tracy complain about her lashes nearly falling off as she gets her cake out of the oven. There’s a ghost of a hand on Aaron’s back. “It’s OK.”

“It really isn’t.” Aaron’s got all this emotion thick in his voice and Robert’s never seen him like this. He steps back when Ellis comes over and starts helping him but it doesn’t stop the way Aaron sighs in frustration and practically storms off. 

Robert waits for a bit before he goes after him, he’s sitting on the bench, their bench, with his hands over his face. 

“Go on, call me a drama queen.”

Robert sits slowly. “What happened?” He brings a hand over Aaron’s and sees that he’s been crying. “Aaron, I won’t leave until ...”

“Just wanted it to be perfect.” Aaron rolls his eyes. “Inside there’s ... you’re meant to open it up and there’s skittles.” Robert stares blankly at him. “Rainbow. Gay. Me. Coming out to everyone.” 

Robert frowns delicately. “Oh.” He whispers gently. “I didn’t think you ...”

“I don’t. I don’t give a shit. Just never had to ... like that. I’m proud, not ashamed but I don’t know it just made me freeze up a bit.” Aaron brings his knees up towards his chest. “I know ... I’m being stupid.”

“You’re not.” Robert says, he draws a circle lightly across Aaron’s skin. “Not even a little bit.” He supposes Finn’s making an actual rainbow cake and it makes him oddly proud of how open he is. 

“Maybe it was a stupid.” Aaron says, he goes to get up when Robert stops him. 

“I’ve got an idea.”

—

Paul opens up the boxing gloves to reveal dozens and dozens of skittles and Aaron doesn’t feel the need to say anything. Lydia’s going to do a voiceover of why he’s chosen what he’s chosen when they edit the show. Robert watches how nervous he looks, how that turns into almost shock as Paul says it tastes perfect.

He sees how happy he looks and it makes him happy and he’s an absolute _sap_.

Paul comes to him ten minutes later and cuts into the laptop shaped cake easily. Mary’s face is a treat when she sees what’s inside.

“There wasn’t any pink or blue skittles hence the bonbons, thank God for the purple ones.” Robert shrugs. “Yeah this ... it all sums up who I am.”

“Think you’ve done a great job.” Paul says, “Bit too much coffee.” He says, but Robert’s already looking at Aaron, he doesn’t listen to anything else he says.

—

Brenda and Finn both go and it rocks the tent into a state of shock. There’s a sad goodbye and a painfully awkward group hug before Robert’s on his own with Aaron in the tent again. 

“What you thinking?” Robert swings his legs towards Aaron and holds him by the waist.

“Thinking ... I didn’t want you to leave.” Aaron says. “I didn’t want ...” He goes all red and Robert can’t help but wonder what he means. He tries to tickle it out of him and he pushes him away until Robert kisses him gently and brings him down onto the counter. 

“Tell me.” Robert whispers, Aaron having no choice but to look up at him with a soft breathless look on his face.

“Didn’t want this to end.” Aaron says. “Whatever this is.” He mumbles, “Me. You.”

Robert nods his head gently and his nose brushes close to Aaron’s. “Yeah, I know the feeling.” He whispers, brings his head down to steal another kiss before they start getting carried away with themselves.

—

Robert’s hardly got his head in the game when they go again next week. He’s been meaning to practice his recipes but he’s been practicing sticking his tongue down Aaron’s throat instead and it shows by the time the signature is underway. 

It’s chocolate week and Aaron’s got it all over his face, he’s making everyone laugh and Robert tries to keep focused but it’s hardly possible.

Paul shocks him out of the staring by asking him to describe his brownies. They’re peanut butter flavoured and they turn out fairly better than Laurel’s but that’s only because she’d forgotten to sift in enough flour.

“I think yours are mint.” Aaron says, he crowds over Robert’s counter when the challenge is over and resists the urge to place a hand under Robert’s chin to make him look up. He takes a brownie and licks his lips a little seductively. 

Robert’s eyes blink heavily and he cheeks flash red. “They’re peanut butter actually.”

He places a hand on Aaron’s and then winks.

—

Aaron has an absolute meltdown during their showstopper and Robert can’t help himself. He’s over there in seconds and counting the amount of chocolate trees Aaron’s working with, they’re melting in his hands and Aaron’s breathing all funnily.

“Aaron, hey, it’s alright.” Robert says, and Ellis comes over to help too. He’s rolling up his sleeves and pricking sponges to see if they’re cooked. Lydia’s call about them only having twenty minutes left is enough for Robert to turn back to his station, eyes wide and the smell of burning filling the room.

His is absolutely ruined and Aaron’s looks more like a masterpiece than Aaron ever thought it was going to. So the judges love it and Robert has to awkwardly try and explain why his looks like it’s been down a mud slide.

“I was ... I was a little —“

“It seems like you weren’t focused on your own. This _is_ a competition at the end of the day Robert. I thought you knew that.”

Only he did. He was ruthless with it as well and then Aaron was Aaron and he thought differently about everything suddenly in this really annoying way. He’s sat by their bench waiting to see when exactly he’s going to get the boot when Aaron comes towards him looking like he’s tried not to cry.

“Aaron.”

“If you go ‘cause of me then ...” Aaron stops himself and there’s this small little pout on his face. He kicks the ground and then stands over Robert. “I don’t want that.”

“Aaron, it’s a baking competition.” Robert tries to front it out, pretend like leaving now wouldn’t be upsetting when it would be. “It’s fine.”

Aaron sees him though, he brings a hand gently into Robert’s. “I don’t want you to go.” He says. “At all.” There’s a finality about what he’s saying that makes Robert’s eyes flicker. “Especially not ‘cause I’m shit at making chocolate trees.”

“They loved it.” Robert says, he feels Aaron’s hand sweaty and nervous in his. “And you’re great, so don’t worry about me going.”

Aaron raises to his tiptoes and sighs. “Hard not to.” He gulps. “I’d miss you like mad.” He looks down at their hands still together and Robert’s almost overwhelmed by how much Aaron’s letting out.

“You’d miss me helping you?” Robert feels Aaron pull his hand away and he stands to bring him closer towards him. “I’d miss you too.” He says, gentle and slow enough that Aaron looks like he actually believes him. 

It feels like a lot, like there’s a shift between them.

He doesn’t go home, it’s a tough call and Jimmy’s marginally done worse than him over the course of the completion and especially last week. Aaron practically crushes into him whilst everyone says goodbye. He has his head in the crook of Robert’s neck and everyone thinks they’re the absolute best bromance to come out of the show.

Move aside Ellis and Aaron. 

It’s an absolute joke but Robert doesn’t mind, especially when Aaron offers to drop him home and he comes in for a coffee. They end up in sprawled out on Robert’s bed and Aaron has a thing for running his hands through his sweaty hair after they’ve worn each other out. He pants gently into Robert’s ear and moved to sit on top of him.

“Worth the wait?” Robert whispers gently, sees the exhaustion and desire written all over Aaron’s face in this gentle way. He waits for a second before Aaron brings a hand towards Robert’s face.

“Maybe.”

“That’s a yes.”

“Well I’ve already seen your dick so.” Aaron smirks. “Just had you properly in a bed this time.”

“For the _first_ time.” Robert teases. “Not the last either ... yeah?”

Aaron rolls his eyes gently. “What do you think?”

“I think you want me around.” Robert whispers. “For some reason.” He stretches out and Aaron leans across him to pepper kisses across his jaw.

“You’re next to no competition against me, makes it easier.” Aaron says, and then he has a hand so close to Robert’s dick that he can’t even think of a good comeback.

—

The bromance thing is sort of dead in the water come the next week mainly because after a quick break Aaron comes in with flour covered hand prints on his arse and Ellis doesn’t tell him until the cameras see it and Robert is washing his hands by the sink.

“Can you two be any more obvious?” Ellis scoffs, starts kneading dough and making Aaron blush bright red. 

“We’re ... um ...”

Ellis laughs and Aaron doesn’t say anything until he’s stopped and he’s staring at him; shaking his head.

“I see the way you look at him. Do you two realise this is a competition?” Aaron gulps hard and folds his arms over as he leans against his counter.

“I don’t even care about that.” 

He looks up and Robert’s rolled his sleeves up to start icing. He’s hardly doing anything and Aaron’s smiling at him, it gets Ellis throwing a towel at him and telling him to get back to the task.

—

He nearly falters because he’s staring at Robert, so much so that it’s pretty clear it’s between him and Tracy in the bottom two. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Robert passes Aaron over a plastic cup of tea whilst they wait and Ellis and Laurel chat on the grass.

“Yeah?” Aaron squints up to Robert in the sunlight and Robert smiles at him. 

“Tracy’s been screaming all day and you’ve never been terrible like she is.” 

“Robert.” 

“What? It’s true.” Robert says. “Can’t I defend you?” He wants to, he wants to also swap places with him if possible. 

Aaron shrugs lightly and keeps his head down. 

“Oi. Enough of that.” Robert stands up and looks over Aaron. “You’ll make me think I fell for a quitter.” 

And that’s enough to make Aaron’s neck snap up and be able to say absolutely nothing at all because they’re already calling them back in. He doesn’t end up going anywhere, Tracy looks relieved to be going and Robert can hardly blame her considering how dramatic she is. 

Robert kisses the side of Aaron’s head and squeezes his shoulder.

“What did I say?” Robert whispers, almost has hearts replaced for eyes and yeah that gets them trending on Twitter.

It also gets Aaron rolling his hips on top of Robert later that night and collapsing down onto him in a sweaty heap saying, “I’ve fallen for you too.”

—

“I didn’t think I’d come this far.” Aaron pulls grass like a five year old and Robert has a hand on Aaron’s thigh. “Like at all.”

“Why not? You’re a good baker.”

Aaron’s shoulders move. “I’m a shit cook. Ask Liv.” Robert frowns. “My sister, she’s seen the stuff I come up with.”

Robert presses a kiss faintly to Aaron hair and sits up. “Well you’re a better baker then.” Aaron’s lack of self belief is something mad. “Oi. I mean it.”

Aaron blinks gently. “You do?” He whispers. 

“Yeah.” Robert nods; and Aaron kisses him delicately. “Why else do you think I tried sabotaging ya.” It gets Aaron punching his side lightly and laughing. He holds him close on the grass until Aaron lays down next to him. 

“What about your sister?” Aaron asks, voice almost hollow as Robert grows tense around him. “Sorry.”

“We just haven’t spoke for a while.” Robert says, “A long ... long while, it’s not her fault.” He doesn’t want to say it’s his either, it just is. 

Aaron brings his head down to kiss Robert’s hair and then sighs. “OK.” He mumbles gently.

—

When the final rolls around Ellis is pitted to the post by Laurel and somehow Robert and Aaron are both in the final with her.

It makes next to zero sense and Robert spends half the time telling the cameras that he’s like a cat with nine lives. He’s not smug about it though, he almost avoids the question about wanting to win because it doesn’t even seem important anymore. 

“Yeah I’ll just try my best.” Robert nods, he holds his head a little higher and only rolls his eyes when the crew tell him not to spend all his time helping Aaron.

He’ll do what he likes thanks very much. 

“I mean it.” Aaron says, because he can’t let this lie whatsoever, he has a hand on Robert’s chest and he shakes his head. “Don’t want to see anything but your arse today. Face forward. Focus on winning yeah?”

“You think I give a toss?”

Aaron’s eyes almost sparkle. “I thought ...”

“Care about other things more.” Robert is almost beetroot by the time Aaron smirks and laughs at him, Robert brings his head into Aaron’s chest and calls him a twat. “Don’t laugh.” 

“Why not? You’re soft.” Aaron says. “I reckon my sister would ... she’d like you.” He says, and Robert’s eyes widen a little. “She’s coming today you know.”

It makes something tighten in Robert’s stomach. He feels tense with this odd sense of excitement about it all. 

—

“OK for the last challenge ever, we would like you to make a piece that sums up your experience in the best way possible.”

Robert thinks of his design and wonders what Aaron’s could be until he’s lightheaded and he feels like he’s being way too soft. His design is a mug of tea, the same one Aaron passed to him on their bench that first time and it makes him feel ridiculously stupid whilst he tries to explain it to Paul and Mary.

“I’ve made great friends through this and uh ... usually starts with someone making you a cup of tea in the breaks.” 

Mary looks like she wants to hug him and he’ll take that. 

“What’s inside?” Paul asks, and Robert looks over at how Aaron’s all bright red and soft. He looks at his showstopper and watches the sweets and biscuits fly out from the sides as Paul cuts into it and there’s a memory of skittles running across his mind. There’s Aaron falling asleep next to him saying he could murder someone for a Jammy Dodger. “Robert?”

Robert shakes himself and nods out the flavours, “And there’s chocolate brownie in the middle.” He says, he watches them silently as they eat and then the impossible happens.

Paul looks like he’s about to shake his hand.

He does.

—

Aaron looks fit to burst by the time they get to his and Robert’s a nervous wreck as he finally looks over at what he’s created. It’s a bench. Their bench. He makes Robert’s heart do crazy things.

“I’ve got coffee and caramel in it.” Aaron says. “And uh ... chamomile tea in the icing. It shouldn’t work but ...” Aaron looks towards Robert for the smallest second. “I think it does. It’s just some ... flavours that mean a lot. All of this means ... a lot. This whole experience.” He pulls a hand up over his face and rubs. Lydia comes around and squeezes him tight as Robert looks over almost in awe. 

“It’s been so delicately made.” Mary says. “All the details.” She crouches slightly. “It looks like you’ve really put your heart into that.”

And it’s delicious and Paul’s hand comes out again. Aaron’s a bright pink mess of a man by the time they’re moving onto Laurel’s. Robert moves over slowly when they’re out of the way of the camera, he squeezes down on his hand and smiles.

“The mug?”

“The bench?”

Aaron laughs softly and rubs his eyes again. “Seems like our whole experience revolves around each other.” He pulls a face. “What losers.”

“Yeah. Losers.” 

—

Robert meets the famous Liv later, she’s everything he thinks Aaron would have been when he was younger and she says she liked him best when he was smug and out to get everyone.

“Seems like someone made you change.” Liv rolls her eyes. “Made you boring.”

“Liv.” Aaron has a hand in Robert’s and he takes it away to swot at her until she says she’s joking. 

“You’re both alright, in that gross in love way that makes everyone want to be sick.” Liv says, a smug smile on her face when Robert is bright red.

“Is that so?” Robert folds his arms over and Liv points to the way Aaron is squeezed to towards Robert.

“You’re practically humping his leg.”

“And you’re way too loud.” Aaron hisses before moving forward and getting her in his arms to mess with her hair. She disappears almost as soon as he releases her and then Robert’s left standing next to Aaron in silence.

“You know, whatever happens. I’m really proud of you.” Robert says and Aaron rolls his eyes. “No seriously, it’s a stupid baking show but ... you’ve done so well.”

“And you haven’t? Everyone hated you and now ... now they love ya.”

Robert sobers a little. “Do they?” He says slowly and Aaron’s eyes widen under the weight of it until he looks passed Robert and makes Robert’s turn to see.

“Vic?” Robert says, he’s cautious because she just stands there looking unsure of herself. He smiles, brings a hand through his hair and before he knows it she’s in his arms and he squeezes down to hug her. “I didn’t think you’d ...”

“Not the most conventional way of getting back in touch.” She wipes at her eyes and then he shakes his head. “Don’t go and say sorry. Just, introduce me to Aaron yeah?”

“Right.” Robert suddenly realises she must know him. “Aaron this is ... this is Vic.” He says, he rubs her back softly and she waves before hugging Aaron.

“You made him all soft.” Vic says as she pulls away. “And I’ve missed that.”

“He’s made him anything but.” Robert spins to see Jimmy’s wife standing with three children and Laurel. “Anyway. They’re ready.” 

They’re ready and that means they’ve reached a decision. It means Aaron’s walking over cautiously with Robert and Laurel and they’re all holding hands as Paul talks.

“It’s been incredibly difficult. But someone here has made progress beyond what we thought they were capable of. Mainly because they put absolutely everything into their baking and have constantly produced with their heart.”

It’s what gives it away.

It’s what means Robert’s getting to snog the face off the winner of The Great British Bake Off 2019 on a hot summer’s day just as the cameras seem to fall away from them.

Aaron’s already done his crying, he’s held the trophy and told the cameras that he never thought he’d win and that he doesn’t think he deserves it but he’s over the moon. “I’ve come away from this having won ... so much.” He says, and maybe he stares exactly at Robert as he speaks.

Robert does the same thing, a soft smile sweeping across his face as he shrugs off the idea of being disappointed. “I feel like I’m the real winner.” He says, and he feels so light as he watches Vic talk to Aaron.

He feels so light.

—

“Can you believe that?” Aaron says, they’re sitting on their bench away from the madness of the party and stuffing their faces with cake. Aaron’s.

“What? How good it tastes?”

“That I actually won —“

“Of course I do.” Robert says, he leans back against Aaron and then sits up to look into his eyes. “I knew you’d do it.” He watches Aaron roll his eyes and he laughs. “Right, let’s go back and —“

“I think I do.” Aaron’s face is bright red and he bites his lip gently as he looks up at Robert. “I think I do ... I think I do really love you.” Robert feels his heart burst in his chest and Aaron scratches his beard. “God we’re not even properly together, I don’t know why I ...”

“You think?” Robert says hesitantly.

Aaron stands to meet Robert, brings a hand across his waist and nods gently. “I know.”

“Know what?”

“Robert.” Aaron snaps before sighing. “I love you.” He whispers, like saying it any louder will make it less true. Robert smiles, nods his head against Aaron’s forehead. “Is that you agreeing ‘cause that’s pretty shitty —“

“I love you too.” 

Aaron blinks up at Robert and scoffs gently before kissing him, open mouthed and delicate before he has hands over the back of Robert’s neck. 

“Of course you do. I’m a Bake Off champ.” Aaron teases as he pulls away.

“Uh ... I helped get you here.” Robert says gently, he licks his lips and nods. “I think ...” He brings a hand over Aaron’s waist and stretches lower. “You should return the favour ...”

Aaron’s eyebrows raise and a hand snakes down to cup Robert’s arse and make him laugh. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Aaron nods slowly and brings his mouth against Robert’s. “I’ll bake you a cake.” 

—

“Right, open the door.” Aaron calls out for Robert and then comes out of the kitchen with a smile on his face as Liv rushes down the stairs. 

“Ready?” Robert’s got his sleeves rolled up and he rubs his hands together as Aaron comes towards him. “They’re just filming us for a few hours.” He says, he mumbles something in Aaron’s ear and almost nibbles. It’s enough to get Aaron pushing him off lightly as the cameraman comes in. 

“This is weird.” Liv says, because there’s two camera men watching them as they head into the garden and Aaron slices up a cake. 

And it is for a bit, because they just want to capture them and do the lovely little where are they since we filmed moment they always do. Maybe there’s people out there that were blind and didn’t think Robert’s and Aaron’s would probably be joint together. Only it is, and Robert’s practically moved in to Aaron’s unofficially.

“So how’s it been since?” Someone behind the camera asks, Aaron’s got a mouthful of cake and Robert’s holding his hand under the table. He looks over at him and then back at the camera.

“Perfect yeah.” Aaron says, bright red and clearly embarrassed. Robert decides to jump in, tell them that he sees his sister lots more and that Aaron’s planning on opening in a bakery. 

“Well we are.” Robert corrects himself. “Together.”

They’ve got what they’ve wanted and the cameras are forgotten about as Aaron cuts another slice of cake and brings a piece out for Robert to bite. He ends up with it almost all over his face, his head rolls back and Aaron smiles at him. 

It’s the moment that gets them trending again on Twitter.

“That was alright then.” Aaron says, the door closed and Robert standing by the sink washing up. Aaron presses a kiss to the middle of Robert’s back and smiles.

Robert turns, nods gently. “Hmm. Sponge was a bit dry for my liking.” He says, and it makes Aaron swot the tea towel from him and hit lightly. 

“Oi. I’m a champ. You’re just a runner up.” 

Robert gasps playfully. “Is that right?”

“Yep.” Aaron brings his arms around Robert tighter. “And if you keep forgetting that you’re not getting any special handshakes from me anymore.”

“Hollywood’s are better anyway.” Robert teases, and then Aaron’s telling him to shut up as he pulls him into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback as always are appreciated!


End file.
